


America's Friends

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-11
Updated: 2001-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: During a time of great sadness, Ray needs his Benny more than ever. Written on September 13, 2001.





	America's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own them, Alliance does, more's the pity.  
> 
> Author's Notes: Writing is therapy for me. After the brutal murder of Matthew Shepard several years ago one October weekend, I wrote the poem "SCARLET SNOW", using Benny and Ray to help me deal with my feelings. Slash fandom has made me alert and sensitive to gay issues through the boys. And now I'm trying to come to terms with Tuesday's horrific events through our boys' eyes.  
> The reports of Canadian flags flying half-mast in solidarity with American ones north of the border made me cry. Our Canadian neighbors' generosity in dealing with stranded American airline passengers is heartwarming. Please accept this little piece as my Thank You Kindly, and remember that America is strong. We are steel underneath the velvet, but we treasure our friends from all over the world, too. 
> 
> Story Notes: Pairing: Benny/Ray  
> Rating: G
> 
> * * *

Ray cut the engine and stared out at the Consulate. He saw nothing, his mind's eye filled with images of smoke and fire and terror. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead on the Riv's steering wheel. 

It had been a long two days. When word of the attack on the World Trade Center Towers had come, Chicago authorities had immediately feared for the safety of another impressive steel-and-glass leviathan, the Sears Tower, and had ordered it evacuated. Ray had been one of the police who had taken part in that evacuation and those of other prominent landmarks and Federal buildings, and there had been other duties after that, running down leads on the terrorists, possible plots that might still be afoot, and checking airport security at O'Hare. 

The eerie quiet at the country's busiest airport had struck a chill in Ray's heart when he had arrived. His footsteps had echoed across polished floors, but only security personnel were around. Not a single passenger. Very few airline personnel. It had made Ray nauseous. 

But through it all, Benny had been by his side. When Ray had first gotten the call to go to the Sears Tower, Benny had been with him. Thatcher had authorized Benny to help, respect for her ratcheting up several notches in Ray's eyes, and Benny had toiled as ceaselessly as any of Chicago's Finest. Back at the Consulate, the staff that included Jasmine, Turnbull, Cooper, and many others had done their part to aid their American neighbors. 

Eventually Benny had returned to the Consulate and Ray had finished up the day in a whirlwind of activity. Welsh had ordered him to rest for the night and come back bright and early the next morning. Ray had driven to the Consulate because that's what he did: take care of Benny. Benny needed a ride home. No way was he going to allow him to walk the streets late at night. Of course, it was quiet right now, almost as eerie as the quiet at O'Hare. And violence didn't seem to be even on the criminals' minds tonight. Just some junkies who didn't care if the whole damned world blew up as long as they could get their fix. 

Life went on. Routine had become something to cling to for most Americans. The majority of his people had gone to work the very next day and had kept the country going. That was what Americans did. 

The car door opened and Dief leaped into the back, Benny sliding into the passenger seat. Dief's sympathetic whine and nose that nudged his back made Ray feel a little better. 

"Hey, Dief." 

A warm hand replaced Dief's nose. Gently, Benny rubbed Ray's back. 

"Hey, Benny." 

"Hello, Ray." 

Ray absorbed that touch, its soothing gentleness easing cramped muscles. 

"Are you off-duty now, Ray?" 

"Yeah, until early tomorrow morning." Ray could smell the clean scent of the soap Benny used. No more harsh Mountie-issue stuff for him. At least Frannie had left a useful legacy there after her short stay in Benny's apartment during the Carver case. Ray had to admit that the RCMP soap had been less-than-easy on the skin. His amusement at Frannie's advice faded. "Why, Benny?" 

"I don't know, Ray," Benny answered quietly. 

"I mean, sure, we can be arrogant and cocky and spoiled rotten, but we're good people, y'know? We try. We built up Europe after World War II. We spent all our blood and treasure in Korea and Vietnam. We are always the first ones in with aid to everyone else's disasters. Why does everyone hate us?" 

"Not everyone, Ray." 

Ray looked up, his green eyes blurred with tears, and he followed Benny's pointing finger. 

To the Canadian flag flying at half-mast from the Consulate entrance. Flanked on the other side by not another Canadian flag, but an American one. Both flags fluttered at their somber half-mast positions. 

"Canadians are with you, Ray. My people enjoy griping and complaining about our 'insensitive' American neighbors, but we wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. You're strong and resiliant and we know that you'll get through this, but we're there to lend a hand." His voice dropped to a whisper. "One of the things I love most about you is your strong, brash American strength." 

The tears spilled from Ray's eyes, joined by tears from Benny, and Ray sobbed in his beloved's arms in the cocoon of the Riv, Dief whining softly and resting his head on Ray's shoulder. 

The American and Canadian flags whipped smartly in the wind.


End file.
